When We Were Just Apprentices
by Hezzah-chan
Summary: From kits to apprentices, it was meant to be the greatest time of their lives. But a terrible accident and a prophecy from Starclan will change Tinypaw's destiny forever. FMA/Warriors x-over Full Sum inside. Ch. 3 up!
1. Allegiances

**Allegiances**

Sunclan

**Leader**: Pridestar (King Bradley)- an ragged black tom with one green eye.

**Deputy**: Waterstep (Sloth)- a white she-cat with blue eyes

**Medicine Cat**: Smokepelt (Pinako)- an old gray she-cat with yellow eyes.

**Warriors:  
**Fireclaw (Mustang)- a orange tom with green eyes  
Hawkeye (Riza. Saw no reason to change it)- a golden she-cat with pale red eyes

Strongtail (Armstrong)- large beige colored tom with blue eyes

Silentfur (Falman)- dark gray tom with a white stripe running down his spine

Smokecloud (Havoc)- white tom with darker gray spots; blue eyes

Mousewing (Fuery)-brown tom with yellow eyes

Crowsky (Hughes)- black tom with a white face

Featherstep (Schieska)- wiry brown she-cat with white paws

Silverfur (Lust)- silvery-white she-cat with purple eyes

Whitefang (Izumi)- white she-cat with black ears

**Queens:**

Gentleleaf (Trisha)- brown she-cat with black stripes; blue eyes

Birdsong (Gracia)- blue-gray she-cat with vivid green eyes

**Kits:**

Tinykit (Ed)- small golden tabby with amber eyes

Soulkit (Al)- light gray tom with hazel eyes

Yellowkit (Winry)- pale yellow she-kit with blue eyes

Honeykit (Elysia)- bracken colored she-kit with green eyes

Littlekit (Nina)- brown she-kit with green eyes

**Elders:**

Lightfur (Dante)- pale gray she-cat with yellow eyes

Nightclan

**Leader:** Nightstar (Lyra)- black she-cat with a white muzzle, ears, and chest

**Deputy:** Thorntree (Envy)- dark brown tom with green eyes

**Medicine Cat**: Stonepelt (Tucker)- gray tome with blue eyes

**Warriors**:

Blackfur (Greed)- black tom with green eyes

Snaketail (Martel)- yellow tabby with an unusually long tail

Oxclaw (Roa)- large white tom with long claws

Loyalheart (Dorchette)- brown tom with black stripes

Weaselfur (Yoki)- wiry brown tom with beady yellow eyes

Wolfscar- gray tom with white ears; four long scars run along his shoulder

Tigerfang- orange she-cat with black stripes

Streamwhisker- white she-cat with a gray stripe down her face

**Apprentices**:

Brokenpaw (Wrath)- black tom with a white muzzle and paws

Nightpaw (Anna)- black she-cat with a white chest, paws, ears, muzzle, and tail; white patch between her shoulders

**Queens**:

Foxleaf- russet-colored cat with black legs

**Kits**:

Foxkit- russet-colored she-kit with patches of black and white

Eaglekit-black tome with a white head and chest

Mousekit- brown she-kit with a pink nose

**Cats Outside Clans:**

Scar (take a guess)- bracken-colored tom with black stripes. Odd scar across his face

Firestorm (Kimblee)- dark gray tom with amber eyes; orange legs and muzzle. (Former Sunclan warrior)

Rose- brown she-cat with blue eyes

Leaf (Fletcher)- light blue-gray tom with green eyes

River (Russel)- white tom with blue-gray stripe running down his spine; Leaf's older brother

--

A/N: all the extras you see with no names after them are cats created solely for the purpose of this fic. They're kinda like 'Soldier As' (thank you to anyone who got that). They'll appear every once in awhile, but other than that, you hardly ever see them.  
Anna, however, is a character I created for FMA and never really used. I brought her back in the form of a cat for she has another purpose now, one you shall see much later.  
Oh yeah, and I will be using Starclan in this because I couldn't think of any other name to call them, but that does not mean I own them. Starclan and Warriors belong solely to Erin Hunter, and they have all the rights to them. I, like many of you, am just a fan of the books.


	2. From kits to apprentices

A/N: I just had to try this idea, FMA crossed with warriors. If I'm lucky, this will turn into its own series.

Disclaimer: I do not own FMA or Warriors. Just a fan, like the rest of you.

Claimers: Nightpaw, however, is mine and you will learn about her later in this story, along with other cats that are products of my imagination.

Summary: From kits to apprentices, it was meant to be the greatest time of their lives, learning the skills they'd need to defend their clan, their home. But things are not what seem to be for there are secrets are hidden deep within the clan, secrets not even Starclan themselves' know. A terrible accident and a prophecy from Starclan will change Tinypaw's destiny forever. It'll take more than the courage of a warrior to discover a truth that will shake the clan to its core.

* * *

"Tinykit? Tinykit, wake up. Come on, Tinykit," The light gray tom prodded his brother in the side with one paw. The golden kit didn't take any notice of his brother's efforts, sleeping soundly on his back with his stomach exposed. The gray kit sighed, annoyed. How could Tinykit sleep so late when this day meant so much to them? This was the day that they would become apprentices along with Yellowkit, the pale-yellow she-kit that shared the nursery with them.

He turned to stare at the young she-kit who was nestled into the curve of his mother's belly. Her own parents had died in a battle against Nightclan, the clan of cats whose hearts were black as night. Pebblesky, her mother, had been found by Fireclaw. The orange warrior had blamed himself for not getting to her in time. Her father, Stoneheart, had been killed by the Nightclan deputy, Thorntree, trying to avenge his fallen mate. Yellowkit was left without a mother and therefore had to nurse from Gentleleaf.

Two other kits shared the nursery with them along with the beautiful queen, Birdsong. The kits, Honeykit and Littlekit, were much younger than the three of them. Littlekit's mother had died giving birth to her. Her father was unknown, though it was rumored to be the Nightclan medicine cat, Stonepelt. Their leader, Nightstar, had of course denied it. Birdsong and her mate Crowsky took the kit in and cared for her as though she were their own. It would be another two moons before her or Honeykit could become apprentices.

"Hey, Soulkit. Are going to sit there looking like a log all day?" Soulkit turned to look at the golden lump of fur that had been sleeping like a rock a few heartbeats ago.

"No," The gray tom mewed calmly, "I was waiting for your useless tail to wake up." Tinykit hissed playfully and launched himself at his brother. Soulkit caught him with his front paws and held him, battering his stomach with sheathed claws. Tinykit let out squeaks of protest and rolled to one side to try and dislodge his brother. A soft lump beneath him told him he was no longer laying on moss but Yellowkit's body. The angry she-kit sprang to her paws and hissed at the two.

"Watch what you're doing! You could've hurt Littlekit and Honeykit. They're not as old as you, you know." The hot-headed kit scolded the two. Even though Gentleleaf was their mother, Yellowkit liked to pretend she was the one watching over them. Gentleleaf didn't mind. It sometimes put the two in their place.

"We're sorry, Yellowkit," Soulkit mewed, apologetically.

"You can say sorry to the kits for nearly crushing them."

"They're not even awake," Tinykit huffed.

"No, but I am," The three froze at the sound of Gentleleaf's voice. "What is all this noise?" The three kits looked up into the blue eyes of the irritated queen, Gentleleaf. The end of her tail twitched impatiently. "You three act like squirrels. Why don't you go outside? Your apprentice ceremony won't be until sun-high," The three nodded eagerly, grateful the queen's anger didn't last. At once, they disappeared through the entrance of the nursery in a flurry of gold, gray, and yellow fur. Gentleleaf sighed and laid her head back down on her paws even as Birdsong was stirring, her bleary eyed look making Gentleleaf let our a _mrrreow_ of laughter.

The clearing was still empty, few cats daring to come out of their dens. Even if it was sun-rise, many cats would rather make the most of their warm nest. Leaf-fall would be over soon and leaf-bare would be right around the corner. Prey would be scarce, and the clan would suffer for moons before new-leaf would come again. Tinykit was just glad to be out in the open air. He stretched his stiff limbs and noticed the flame-colored pelt of the warrior, Fireclaw.

"Hey, Fireclaw!" The orange tom lifted his green-eyes toward them. He walked over and mewed a friendly greeting.

"Good morning, Tinykit. Soulkit."

"Ahem. I still exist." Yellowkit mewed, slightly offended that the older warrior had not noticed her. Fireclaw nodded his head toward her.

"Good morning to you, too, Yellowkit. So are you three ready?" He mewed encouragingly. Tinykit sprang to his paws, excitement blazing through him like a wild fire.

"You bet! I've been waiting moons for this," Fireclaw cast him a humorous glance.

"I'm not sure such a small apprentice would be good on hunting patrols. You might be mistaken for a mouse," Fireclaw joked, pointing out once more Tinykit's small size.Though they were the same age, Yellowkit and Soulkit were bigger than the golden tom. Tinykit bristled.

"I'm no mouse! I'll be the best warrior you've ever seen," Fireclaw _mmmmrrreowed_ in laughter.

"Relax, Tinykit. You'll make a fine warrior one day. Just listen to your mentor; you'll do fine," Fireclaw flicked Tinykit's ear with the end of his tail and walked off to the warriors' den, slipping through the curtain of lichen and vines. Tinykit's shoulders bristled, but he forced the fur to lie flat.

"I _won't_ let him make a fool out of me," Tinykit vowed, his tail twitching irritably. Soulkit and Yellowkit shook their heads and headed to the fresh-kill pile.

"Let's find something we can share. Prey will be hard to find soon." Yellowkit called, nosing through the pile until she found a surprisingly plump thrush. The three kits eagerly dug in, taking equal shares. When they were finished, Soulkit began plucking the feathers from the bird and putting them into a pile.

"What are you doing?" Tinykit queried, licking his paw and running it over his face.

"I'm taking these feathers to Lightfur. They'll make a comfortable and warm bedding. Leaf-bare's not here yet, but it's still pretty cold. It must be hard on her," Soulkit mewed, continuing to pluck feathers from the bird. Tinykit hadn't thought about that. Lightfur was a respected member of Sunclan. In her younger days, she was a fierce and proud warrior. The only stain on her history was the fact she was the mother of that evil furball Thorntree and his brothers, Blackfur and Largepelt, all in Nightclan.

Silverfur was also her kit of the same litter who had chosen to stay in Sunclan. Her other litter had consisted of Waterstep--the Clan deputy--, Gentleleaf, and Pridestar, their leader. However, Pridestar was said to be an adopted kit from an unknown queen who couldn't keep him. That didn't stop him from believing that Sunclan was his true home, and now he was leader. Tinykit felt a small spark of pride being related to the leader.

"We'll help you carry that to her den, Yellowkit offered. At the moment, Lightfur was the only elder. That left the Elders' den all to herself.

"Thanks." Soulkit mewed, grabbing a mouthful of feathers. Yellowkit grabbed some as well as Tinykit. Together, the three made their way to the Elder's den.

Lightfur raised her head at the sound of approaching cats. When the three kits came in with mouths full of feathers, she greeted them warmly.

"Hello, kits. Is that for me?" Her voice hoarse and quiet with age, Lightfur nodded gratefully as Tinykit dropped his feathers at his paws.

"Yeah. Soulkit thought you might like some warm bedding with leaf-bare coming up."

"How very kind of you. You'll make fine apprentices. If you wouldn't mind putting it in my nest, I'd be very grateful. I don't get around as good as I used to," Rising from her nest, she moved over and let the three arrange the feathers in her bedding. Once they were done, they let the old cat settle back in. "That's much better. I'll tell Pridestar what good cats you are," Getting a compliment from Lightfur was considered an honor as the three purred. "Go on, now. The ceremony will begin soon. Let an old cat sleep till then," She curled up and fell asleep quickly. Quietly, they left the den, Tinykit squeezing out last. He looked around the camp and felt peaceful.

Sunclan camp was a clearing made up of a circle of large tightly clustered trees with branches stretching across the top, forming a protective roof over the clearing. Each tree was about four fox-lengths wide all the way around. Each was hollowed out at least two fox-lengths from the entrance to the back with arched entryways and ceilings two tail-lengths high. Each den was curtained by densely leafed vines hanging down from the trees.

In the spring, flowers grew on the vines, adding a decorative touch to the Clan's camp. The entrance was a narrow tunnel of arched, gnarled roots forming a straight line to the forest outside. The outside was covered by a dense curtain of the lichen and moss growing on the trees, blocking it from the view of the world and Nightclan.

Tinykit lifted his gaze skyward toward the protective canopy over the camp. In greenleaf and newleaf, the thick, interwoven branches were heavy with leaves with only one open patch of branchless sky. When the sun shone through the hole, the golden rays hit a large flat stone that was three tail-lengths high in the center of the clearing where Pridestar held the Clan meetings. Smaller stones that seemed to be part of the stone itself provided a way up to the top and a place for the deputy to sit. The rock was appropriately called the Sunstone.

Tinykit couldn't wait until sunhigh. He was excited to see who his mentor would be although he hoped it wasn't Fireclaw. He bristled thinking about the cocky warrior. _I'd get more insults on my size than I would training from that useless lump of fur!_ He thought bitterly. Then he thought of the many stories he'd heard about Fireclaw. He was a brave and noble warrior and no cat could forget how he had grieved over Pebblesky and Stoneheart's deaths, blaming himself for not being able to protect his friends. Tinykit's whiskers twitched, and he shook his head. Deciding he'd be grateful for any mentor at all, he stalked off to the nursery to see if Littlekit was awake yet.

* * *

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join here at the Sunstone for a Clan meeting," Pridestar's yowl echoed in the clearing. Despite the cold weather, cats came from their dens to watch the three kits become apprentices. Tinykit, Soulkit, and Yellowkit sat in a group at the front of the Clan cats. Pridestar sat atop the Sunstone, his ruffled black pelt smoothed down for the occasion. His one green eye shone with admiration and respect. Waterstep, his deputy, sat on one of the small stones at the base, her eyes scanning the camp to make sure everyone was out.

Once every cat had gathered around the Sunstone, Pridestar began, "It is time to set three kits on the path to becoming warriors by making them apprentices," His voice rang around the clearing, making Tinykit's paws tingle with excitement. He saw the black cat lay his eye on him. "Tinykit," The golden tom stepped forward, his whiskers quivering with anticipation. "From this day, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Tinypaw. I ask Starclan to watch over you and guide you until you find in your paws the strength and courage of a warrior." The Clan cats all purred their agreement, the sound creating a miniature rumble of thunder. "Fireclaw," Tinypaw felt his spirits drop. _Fireclaw?!_ He thought desparately.

The orange-pelted tom stepped forward, his green eyes shining. "Fireclaw, you have proved yourself a loyal warrior many times over, and no cat can forget how bravely you fought to avenge Pebblesky and Stoneheart." The warrior's eyes clouded with grief and immediately Tinypaw felt sorry for not wanting him as a mentor. "For this we honor you and ask that you teach Tinypaw all that it means to be a true warrior." Fireclaw dipped his head respectfully.

"Thank you, Pridestar. I won't let you down," He walked over to Tinypaw and leaned down toward him. Tinypaw touched noses with his new mentor, his excitement to be an apprentice and sympathy for Fireclaw replacing his disbelief of getting such a cocky mentor. He saw the respect and pride glowing in Fireclaw's eyes.

"Soulkit,"Tinypaw turned from his mentor to watch Soulkit's part of the ceremony. "From this day, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Soulpaw. I ask Starclan to watch over you and guide you until you find in your paws the strength and courage of a warrior," Tinypaw started calling Soulpaw's new name, encouraging the other cats to take up the chant. Pridestar waited until all was quiet before starting again. "Whitefang," The white she-cat stepped forward, her black ears twitching.

Tinypaw recognized her as the queen who had kitted at around the same time as Gentleleaf. She had had three kits, but two had died after they were born leaving the third all alone. That night, after Whitefang had passed out from the difficult birth, the kit disappeared. Whitefang had mourned his lost but returned to her warrior duties a few days later. If any cat had a deeper understanding of the warrior code and Starclan's will, it was her. "Whitefang, you suffered when your kits died and the other disappeared, but you have served your Clan well despite it. I am putting Soulpaw in good paws by giving him to you. Teach him all you know."

"Yes, Pridestar," Whitefang walked over to Soulpaw and touch noses with him. Tinypaw felt a twinge of envy for his brother. _Lucky._

"Yellowkit," The pale yellow tabby stepped forward, her eyes wide with excitement, "From this day, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Yellowpaw," Tinypaw and Soulpaw both called Yellowpaw by her new name. "Smokepelt," The old gray medicine cat came to stand at the base of the Sunstone. "Smokepelt, you are growing old and frail, but your compassion and care for your Clanmates is as strong as the ancient trees around us. We ask that you continue your service to clan for as long as possible and teach Yellowpaw to one day be the medicine cat of Sunclan."

"I may be old, Pridestar, but I'm not that old yet," The old she-cat mewed, a glimmer of humor in her dark eyes. "As for teaching Yellowpaw, I'll show her how to be the best medicing cat around," Smokepelt walked over to Yellowpaw and touched noses with her. The cats called out the names of the new apprentices. Pridestar nimbly leapt down from the rock and walked off towards his den, Waterstep following him. Tinypaw knew the meeting was over then.

"Come on, Tinypaw," Tinypaw looked over at Fireclaw. He was heading for the entrance. "I'm leading a hunting patrol. You need to see what lies beyond these trees," He mewed, his flame-colored pelt disappearing behind the curtain of lichen. Tinypaw felt his excitement growing. His first time outside the camp. He was eager to see the world beyond the protective trees. Unable to contain himself any longer, he bounded after Fireclaw, his pawsteps light on the earth as he hurried to catch up.

* * *

Every scent, every sound, every sight enticed him, his senses a-buzz with all this new world had to offer. Tinypaw felt his whiskers quivering with excitement as he looked around. Leaves littered the ground while some still hung defiantly onto their branches. Leaf-fall would be over soon, Tinypaw realized watching as a single leaf fell from its branch to the ground. In the distance, he saw rolling hills, mountains, and other kinds of forest.

One thing caught his attention in particular. In one of the closer mountains, there was a dark spot, like a hole had opened up in the mountain-side. He blinked curiously, his ears twitching. _What is that?_ He would've loved to go check it out but even a newly appointed apprentice knew that Sunclan's territorial boundaries did not go on forever.

According to Silentfur, there was a unique line of tree-stumps that went through the middle of the valley. Twolegs must have done such a thing many, many seasons ago, but for as long as the Clan could remember, there had been no Twolegs to disturb them. Ever. This valley was perfect for the Clan.

Fireclaw noticed Tinypaw's gaze and flicked his tail, catching the young cat's attention.

"That mountain over there is Nightclan's camp. That hole you see is the entrance. More than what they actually need, but they say they just need time to build up their clan," He explained, the white-and-gray tom beside him rolling his blue eyes.

"They won't last long with an attitude like that. I hear they take in rogues and loners all the time, just to give them some warriors," Smokecloud scoffed, his tail flicking in annoyance. Tinypaw's eyes widened in shock.

"But, Smokecloud, isn't that against the warrior code?"

"Whose to say what is and isn't against the warrior code?" The new voice snapped their attention to a pair of familiar pelts. Whitefang walked up to them, black ears slightly held off to the side. Her dark green eyes glowed with honor, respect, and understanding, with the wisdom of the warrior code.

Soulpaw trotted behind her. As she approached them, she sat down gently, head held high and tail curled lightly around her paws. "Starclan, that's who," Fireclaw flicked one ear and curled his tail around his front paws, intriquied by the white warrior's presence. Soulpaw and Tinypaw kept giving each other excited glances, trying to resist the urge to tackle the other and share their excitement with one another. Fireclaw dipped his head to her.

"Greetings, Whitefang. What brings you here?" He mewed, watching as a glint of amusement flashed in her eyes.

"Well, seeing as how these two are brothers, I thought it would be fun to train them together," Fireclaw _mrreowed_ in laughter.

"Your training methods a little _rough_, Whitefang. Is that really such a wise idea?" Whitefang flicked one black ear and licked her paw.

"And you, Fireclaw, would insult this poor little scrap until he killed you himself," Tinypaw, who had been silently chatting with Soulpaw, sprang to his paws immediately, the fur on his shoulders bristling.

"Who are you calling a little scrap?!" He hissed, unsheathing his claws into the earth. Fireclaw flashed him a disapproving look, but the young apprentice took no notice. He started to turn his back on him, but a powerful blow to his head sent him sprawling to the ground. Tinypaw looked up to see Whitefang glaring down at him.

"RESPECT," she growled, her anger plain as daylight, "is the first lesson a disrepectful kit like you is going to learn. Fireclaw is your mentor now. Follow his orders and follow them accordingly. Do you understand me?" Whitefang was a mouse-length away from Tinypaw's face. The young cat gulped, the fury in Whitefang's eyes enough to make him tremble. It mesmerized him as if he could see the wrath of Starclan themselves in her eyes.

Slowly, he nodded his whiskers quivering. "Good. Now, on your paws. Lying on the ground is no way for an apprentice to behave, let alone a warrior," He wanted to yowl that she was the one who threw him on the ground in the first place, but soon thought better of it. Scrambling to his paws, he bowed his head respectfully to the white warrior.

She gave him a curt nod and turned, beckoning with her tail for Soulpaw to follow. The gray tom looked at his brother, both bewildered and sympathetic, then followed his mentor. Smokecloud had watched the whole thing, his eyes alight with amusement. Tinypaw glared at him.

"What's so funny?" He hissed, giving his chest a few quick licks. Fireclaw gave him a humorous look.

"The fact that my apprentice nearly had his little ears clawed off by Whitefang, one of the most respected warriors in the clan. That's what is so funny," Tinypaw suppressed the urge to launch himself at the older tom, knowing his inexperience at fighting would not be a match for the senior warrior.

"Well, what are we going to do?" Fireclaw stood and walked past him with Smokecloud beside him, signaling with his tail for Tinypaw to follow.

"I'm going to show you how to hunt," Tinypaw felt his eyes grow and within a heartbeat, he was by Fireclaw's side.

* * *

TBC

Thanks for your reviews. After reading them, I had to change up the chapter a bit. I hope it's better. I am currently working on the second chapter, but I just couldn't continue knowing there were things I could fix with this one. I will not disappoint! I swear it!


	3. Yellowpaw's Anxieties

"That mouse-brained fool of a leader!" Smokepelt fumed as she entered her den. Yellowpaw watched with silent fascination as her new mentor cursed their leader. Her ears twitched as the old gray cat began walking in circles, pacing the den while muttering smart-mouthed remarks about the one they followed without question. Once the old cat settled down, Yellowpaw stepped forward, nervousness making her pawsteps hesitant.

"Smokepelt, did I do something wrong?" She couldn't help but feel that her mentor's ranting had something to do with her. Smokepelt raised her tired blue eyes to her apprentice, feeling the young cat's apprehension.

"No, dear one," Smokepelt sighed, rising on tired limbs. She regarded Yellowpaw with an apologetic glance, "You have done nothing wrong. I'm just a little agitated that he'd choose TONIGHT of all nights to give me an apprentice," Yellowpaw's ears flicked in curiosity.

"Why? What's tonight?" Honestly clueless, she watched as Smokepelt's eyes lighted with a sudden happiness.

"Tonight, little one, we are to meet with Starclan themselves," Yellowpaw's eyes widened to the size of the moon, her tail quivering with excitement and nervousness. Smokepelt let out a _mmmmrrrreeeoooowwww_ of laughter.

"But…why is that such a terrible thing? Will they reject me? Will they not let me train as your apprentice?" Yellowpaw meowed desperately, her eyes shining with unshed, and unneeded, tears. Smokepelt walked over to her and wrapped her tail around her. Yellowpaw sat down, still waiting for Smokepelt's answer.

"No, they will not reject you," Yellowpaw sighed with relief, "But I did not think I'd take my apprentice to the Startree the same day she became an apprentice. I did not think you'd be ready," Yellowpaw's eyes widened at the mention of the Startree. She'd heard stories about it but did not think she'd see it the same day she was made an apprentice.

"Of course I'm ready. I was born ready!" She was denying the sickening feeling in the pit of her stomach. The thought of meeting her warrior ancestors after only a few hours of being an apprentice made her sick with anxiety. Smokepelt nodded and turned towards her supply of herbs.

"Well, now that that matter is settled, let's start your training. We'll start with some basic herbs," Glad to change the subject from meeting Starclan, Yellowpaw trotted over to her and listened intently as Smokepelt began her lesson.

--

Sun-down was fast-approaching. On the horizon, the moon was just barely rising. Yellowpaw was sitting beside the fresh-kill pile, a mouse between her paws, but she had lost her appetite. Smokepelt had said it might be more pleasant for her if she had a full stomach, which did nothing to sooth the young cat's nerves. _'What did she mean 'more pleasant'? Is this going to hurt on some level or something?'_

Forcing herself to relax, she managed to take two bites of the small gray body before Tinypaw raced up to her with a thrush in his jaws. He was absolutely bursting with pride. Placing his bird on the pile, he picked out a vole for himself.

"See that?" Yellowpaw gave a slow nod, knowing what he was going to say, "I caught it. On my first day! Took me forever to catch it, though. Birds aren't as easy as mice and voles." Speaking of voles, he began to devour the little creature at his paws in famished gulps. On hunting patrols, no one was allowed to eat until the clan had been fed first. It was gone in four bites.

Licking his paws, he started washing his face, a sleepy look coming across his face. He turned to Yellowpaw and yawned, asking, "So what did you do today?" Yellowpaw felt the knot in her stomach tighten. It was one thing to think about it; quite another to discuss it with another cat. And yet…

Some comfort came to her as she realized that she WANTED to talk about it. Not with Smokepelt; she was terribly afraid of offending or hurting the old cat with her silly fears and anxieties. With Tinypaw, her litter-mate, she felt as though she could tell him anything.

"I…I'm going to meet with Starclan tonight," She finally managed to find her voice, though to her it sounded more like a squeak than a meow. Tinypaw stopped his self-grooming, his golden eyes widening in surprise. Several moments passed before the golden tom said anything and when he finally spoke, she began to wish she hadn't said anything at all.

"Really?! That's so cool! Are ya nervous?" He had to say it. She glared at him, making him flinch. Sighing, she allowed herself to calm. She was the one who had wanted to talk about it, though, and she should have known he would react that way. _'Loud-mouthed tom,' _She thought with some humor.

"Yeah, a little," She mewed half-heartedly, managing to take another bite out of the mouse before her. Tinypaw cocked his head to side.

"What's wrong? Don't you want to meet them?" Her head jerked up in alarm.

"Of course I do! But," She looked around to make sure no one was staring at them. To relief, every cat was buried within their own duties, barely paying the apprentices any attention, "I'm a little afraid, too," She could see the disbelief in his eyes and knew she had to continue, "What if they don't like me? What if they tell me I can't train under Smokepelt? I've always wanted to be a medicine cat, and our ancestors might tell me that I can't." She wanted to wail but knew that if she did, Smokepelt might hear, and that was the last thing she wanted. Tinypaw watched as she hid her face with her paws, a habit she'd had since her parents' deaths. Whenever she was upset, she would hide her face under the belief that it would also hide her despair.

Tinypaw moved over to sit beside her. Wrapping his tail around her shoulders, he gave her ear a comforting lick. She uncovered her face to look at him, moving her paws down to the end of her nose. He gave her a simple flash of his teeth, a smile that said everything was alright.

"Hey, it'll be alright," Tinypaw mewed. Yellowpaw moved her paws away from her nose to give Tinypaw a questioning gaze, "Our ancestors would be _crazy_ not to want you as our medicing cat. It's your destiny!" He cried with as much conviction as he could muster. Yellowpaw laughed, giving him a grateful smile. She gave her littermate a lick on the cheek which surprised him greatly.

"Thanks, Tinypaw. I needed that," As she said this, Smokepelt emerged from her den, stretching cautiously. Even though she was fiesty and fiery for a cat her age, Smokepelt still suffered from the same weaknesses as other elders: aching joints and a slow but steady trot.

"Yellowpaw, it's time to go," Smokepelt started for the entrance of the camp. Yellowpaw gave Tinypaw one last smile before disappearing after her mentor. Tinypaw was quite pleased with himself, having gotten Yellowpaw to get over her fears of meeting Starclan. And getting a lick in return. _'Wait until I tell Soulpaw,'_ With that in mind, he trotted off to the apprentices den, tail held high with a smirk plastered on his face.

* * *

A/N: That's the second chapter. I thought short and sweet was the way to go, and I'm quite pleased with how it turned out. Possible romance between our two heroes? But there is one tiny problem isn't there? All of you Warriors fans out there ought to know what I mean.

Thanks to all my readers, especially Freeheart. Your advice has been so helpful with writing of this so far, and I look forward to your reviews. Thank you, Freeheart!

Read and review, no flames please. Don't like it, don't review; that's what I say.

Hezzah-chan


	4. Starclan's Warning

A/N: I'm soooooo sorry the update took me so long. School and work do not really permit me the writing freedoms I once had. But lately, things have slowed down a bit so I will be updating more often. Those of you reading my other fics, _In Their Pawsteps_ and _From the Ashes_ will be updated shortly. A new fic, _In The Lion's Den_ has been added to the list and will be updated weekly. Thank you for your time. Enjoy the chapter.

* * *

Night birds began to sing their starlit tunes as the moon rose high into the midnight sky. The great round orb bathed the valley in a silver light that made the trees glow with an otherworldly appearance. Yellowpaw stared, breathless, at the silver-lined leaves and listened to the quiet scufflings of the undergrowth, knowing that the life-blood of the Clan waited there beneath the leaves, to be caught tomorrow when the warriors went on hunting patrols. So many scents filled her nose, she was half-afraid her head might explode trying to take them all in. The world outside the tree enclosed camp was wonderful, and Yellowpaw felt as if she could stay there forever.

Briefly, she wondered how Tinypaw's venture in the foret had been. What did he see? What did he think? He'd brought back a thrush that he'd been quite proud of. He was already learning the hunting skills he'd need to feed his clan. Suddenly, Yellowpaw became very aware of the differences in their apprenticeships. He was a warrior apprentice, training so that he could hunt and protect his clan like Fireclaw and Whitefang. She followed a different path with different rules. She was training to heal the sick and the injured and to read the signs from their warrior ancestors that could mean the future of their clan.

_A medicine cat cannot take a mate._ Why did that come to her? It was a rule for medicine cats; they had to take care of many cats and couldn't afford to worry about just one. Yellowpaw stopped in her tracks. Why did she even think about that? It's not like she was in love with anyone. An image of warm amber eyes and a golden pelt flashed before her, and she felt her heart lurch. _'Tinypaw?!'_ The tom and Soulpaw were like brothers to her, so why would Tinypaw matter so much more? _Medicine cats cannot fall in love. _No, she wasn't in love. She passed it off as simple affection for her littermate and continued to follow her mentor.

~*~*~*~*~*~

The trek through the valley seemed to take forever. Yellowpaw knew the Startree was in the very center, taller and older than any of the other trees. At half-moon, they traveled from their camp to the center of the valley to dream and share with Starclan. For awhile, Yellowpaw wondered why Smokepelt was keeping so quiet. It wasn't until the older cat had to scramble over a fallen tree that sent her into a coughing fit that Yellowpaw undestood: the trips were hard on her mentor even though the old medicine cat was not likely to admit it.

After several heart-beats, they came to a clearing with a small hill rising up in the middle. At the top of the hill was a tall tree with blue-green leaves that spread out and shadowed nearly the whole clearing. Yellowpaw felt her mouth drop open at the sight of it. From her vantage point, the bark looked smooth and dark. The moon had barely risen above the top of the tree, the moonlight edging the leaves in silver. I t was beautiful.

"Quite amazing, huh? I remember the first time I'd seen it. My, how time flies." Smokepelt mewed wistfully. Yellowpaw gave her a thoughtful glance. Her mentor had so many things to teach, experiences learned over a lifetime of serving her clan. Yellowpaw hoped that one day she could teach her own apprentice such lessons. "Well, no sense in standing around here all night." She started walking again, up the slope towards the Startree. Yellowpaw quickly followed Smokepelt, her tail quivering with anxiety. Finally, she would meet her ancestors and share in their knowledge. Once they were right beneath the old tree, Smokepelt sat, wrapping her tail around her paws. Puzzled, Yellowpaw sat beside her and wrapped her own tail around herself.

The moon rose higher in the sky as the night wore on. Yellowpaw kneaded the ground anxiously. She knew they had to wait until moonhigh, but if they didn't start soon, they would miss it completely. Beside her, Smokepelt kept staring at the tree line on Nightclan's side of the border. What was she waiting on? "He's late," She mewed quietly. Yellowpaw tilted her head to the right. Who was she talking about?

A movement in the ferns caught her attention. In the next moment, a dark-gray shape shot out from the trees and raced towards them. Yellowpaw recognized the scent as cat, but what unnerved her was other odor that clung to his pelt, vague yet familiar at the same time. Nightclan. The tom padded up to Smokepelt, his sides heaving with each breath. Blue eyes twinkled with concern and friendliness as his tail twitched behind him. Smokepelt dipped her head in greeting.

"Evening, Stonepelt. How's the prey running?" Yellowpaw faltered. Stonepelt! The Nightclan medicine cat was rumored to be Littlekit's father, but it was never proven. Nightstar had denied all accusations with the ending that 'Sunclan should mind its own business'. Stonepelt dipped his head in return and nodded at Yellowpaw.

"Fine, thank you. Leaf-bare will not leave us hungry." His blue eyes trained on Yellowpaw who fidgeted under his gaze. "I see you finally have an apprentice, Smokepelt."

"Yes. She will be a fine medicine cat. Which reminds me, we need to hurry if we're to catch Starclan at moonhigh." Standing, Smokepelt looked skyward, past the branches to the silvery trail of stars that stretched across the night sky, Silverpelt. "Starclan! I bring you Yellowpaw, my apprentice, and pray you accept her as you once accepted me." Yellowpaw's chest swelled with pride. She was among the ranks of medicine cats now. Silently, she made her vow: she would protect and nuture her clanmates, heal their wounds and give them patience and kind words. She would be the best medicine cat ever.

Smokepelt and Stonepelt had already settled themselves among the roots of the Startree. Yellowpaw quickly bounded over and began searching for a good spot. The wood was indeed smooth and comfortable, the countless seasons having shaped the tree for theirs and Starclan's purposes. It wasn't hard to curl up among the thick roots and fall asleep. The two older cats were already breathing deeply, visiting with the starry warriors. Yellowpaw took one last deep breath before laying her head on her paws and closing her eyes.

~*~*~*~*~*~

"Walk with us, Yellowpaw, and know you are welcome." A kind, gentle voice sounded in the blackness. Yellowpaw opened her eyes and found herself among starlit grounds, the trees glimmering in turn. Around her, she heard the quite scufflings of prey meant only for those who had earned their place here among its great ranks. Sunclan and Nightclan scents alike mingled together, forming a unique smell, that of Starclan's. The Startree paled in comparisson to the hunting grounds of her ancestors. If only she could stay here.

"Yellowpaw, walk with us." Another voice repeating the same message. She turned around, her heart leaping into her throat. Two cats sat side-by-side a few rabbit-lengths away, warm eyes welcoming the newcomer into their world. A golden tortoiseshell queen and strong dark-gray warrior with white paws. Both had blue eyes. With a mixed feeling of grief and joy, Yellowpaw recognized the two starry cats, more by memory than anything else.

"Pebblesky. Stoneheart." Her mew cracked emotion as she padded to greet her deceased parents. The two cats touched their muzzles to hers, twining their tails together as contented purrs rumbled through all three. Yellowpaw took a step back to stare at her parents once more, burning the image of their glossy, star-shined pelts into her mind.

"Yellowpaw, we're so proud of you, finally on your way to becoming a medicine cat." Pebblesky mewed, her eyes shining with happiness. Stoneheart nodded his agreement.

"Since the day Thorntree took us from you, we have been watching over you from Silverpelt." Yellowpaw bristled at the mention of the fox-hearted deputy of Nightclan. Stoneheart gave her a gentle flick on the shoulder with his tail. "We shall always watch over and guide you when feel in doubt." She purred at her father's words. Suddenly, the air grew chill around them and a faint but terrible odor filled the air. Pebblesky stood, her eyes burning with intensity.

"Yellowpaw, take your training to heart and listen well to Smokepelt. She can teach you more than we ever could." Yellowpaw was frightened by her mother's change, but even more so of the foul stench filing her nostrils.

"Watch over your clanmates and protect them the best you can." Stoneheart's gaze softened into something like sorrow. "Especially Tinypaw." Yellowpaw's eyes widened in fear. The cats vanished from her sight. The starlit ground disappeared into a blackness that filled her with terror. The terrible odor grew stronger along with a sense of dread. Horrible visions danced in her head. A flash of white teeth, screeches of pain and terror, and blood. So much blood. What was the black-and-white striped face, glaring at her with such malice? She was too close to tell. White-hot pain lanced up her right fore-leg as if it were being crushed by something huge. And all the while she was cold, very cold as if she were laying in snow.

Yellowpaw's eyes snapped open, her breathing erratic. Why, why did Starclan show her such horrible things? What did they mean? She knew she wasn't allowed to say anything. It was something she would have to figure out on her own. Beside her, Smokepelt and Stonepelt were stirring, their dreams obviously undisturbed by visions of blood and pain.

"Well, Stonepelt. It is getting late, and my tired, old bones need a rest. Good night to you."

"And you as well, Smokepelt." He nodded towards the apprentice, "Yellowpaw, until next half-moon. May Starclan go with you."

"Y-you as well." Yellowpaw tried to remember her etiquette towards her fellow medicine cat, but her dream had left her confused and frightened. As Stonepelt disappeared into the tree-line, the two Sunclan cats began the long trek home. Smokepelt stayed silent, probably thinking about her own dream Yellowpaw would've traded her tail away if only to get rid of the blood-ridden images in her mind. What was that awful stench? She'd never smelled it before so what was it? The pain in her leg had felt so real; her paw still felt numb. The cold had been the only thing that made sense. Whatever it was, it was the middle leaf-bare. It was the only time it snowed. What did the vision mean?

_'Especially Tinypaw.'_ Stoneheart's words echoed in her ears so loudly Yellowpaw was sure Smokepelt must have heard them. But the old cat kept walking, each step turning into a limp. Before it even fully registered in her mind, Yellowpaw knew what the vision meant. Her heart sank into her stomach, and the dread she'd felt in the dream became a reality as the stench of blood seemed to fill her nose again. Something terrible was going to happen to Tinypaw, something she was going to be powerless to prevent. Looking towards Silverpelt, Yellowpaw uttered a small prayer, though it was more like a plea, to her warrior ancestors, "Starclan, help him."


End file.
